bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Jade
Jade, nicknamed Kool Kat, is one of the four original Bratz dolls. She owns a pet cat named Mica. Jade, like Sasha, plays a more secondary role. She has appeared more rarely in recent collections, and often when Sasha is not part of that specific collection. In 2015, Jade became the leader of the Bratz pack, followed by Yasmin & Cloe. Appearance Jade has a varying set eye colors which are usually brown or green, black hair that has been portrayed as blue, brown, and silver, and a light skin tone but has been seen as pale and tan. Style Jade has a unique, yet trendy, sense of style who loves anything new and quirky cool, as well as the hippest styles. She enjoys shopping at trendy boutiques and thrift stores and always manages to put together very cool outfits. Her favorite accessories are wristbands and earrings. Jade is the ultimate fashionista because of the way she takes chances with fashion and uses it to express herself. Personality Always on the cutting edge of cool, Jade is the ultimate fashionista! After checking out the latest fashion mags, the trendiest boutiques and the thrift stores, Jade always manages to put together looks that are completely unique and look like one ‘Kool Kat!’. Jade is described as a quirky and confident girl who isn't afraid to stand out from the crowd as well as defining herself. She is a true trendsetter, always chases the next big adventure and makes a statement by just being who she is. Relationships Cloe Jade has known Cloe since they were babies, meaning they have a sister relationship. Jade sometimes gives Cloe advice and is always by her side when Cloe needs it. They also sing together. Sasha They have known each other since they were little and they both deeply care for each other. They are both in a singing group. They have been best friends since they were little babies. Yasmin ' Just like her relationship with Cloe and Sasha, she has a sister relationship with her. They both watch each other's backs and they both sing together in their group, Bratz. In [[Bratz: The Movie|''Bratz: The Movie]], Yasmin & Jade are considered best friends out of all the Bratz. '''Jade (Bratzilla) Jade J'adore is Jade's witchy cousin. Her personal relationship with her has never been stated. Mica Mica is Jade's lovable pet cat. She and Mica share a mutual loving relationship. It was stated in the episode Pet Show that Jade has had her since she was a little kitten, and that she curls up on her bed every night when they sleep. Raya Raya is one of Jade's best friends, they are very close together. 'Meygan' Meygan & Jade have been friends since they were children, they have a strong friendship Dana Fianna Nerva Jade has had many admirers such as Dylan, Iden, and Koby. In Bratz: Genie Magic, she took a romantic interest for movie star, Matt Rock, but dumped him after watching his movie premiere, which involved him waxing his legs. Profile *Nickname: Kool Kat *Zodiac Sign: Aquarius or Scorpio(According to Bratz Babyz "Style" Birth Certificates, Jade is born November 4th) *Lucky Number: 2 *Pet: Mica (Cat) *Favorite Color: Pastel Green *Favorite Movies: Stylish Foreign Films *Favorite Books: Fashion Magazines *Favorite Food: Sushi and popcorn *Favorite Smoothie: Strawberry *Favorite Music: Pop (such as Gwen Stefani and Lady Gaga) *Favorite Class: Chemistry *Favorite Passion: Anything new and quirky cool *Shopping Style: The coolest shops and hippest styles Dislikes: Likes: My Friends Say I'm...: Shoppin' Splurges: My Perfect Day Would be: My Fave Pair of Shoes: My Quirks: Trivia * The name 'Jade '''is named after the precious green gemstone. * In the animated series, Jade seems somewhat closer to Yasmin than she does to Cloe or Sasha. Gallery Cartoon/TV Series Girlz Really Rock Drummer Jade.gif|Drummer Jade Strawberry Jacket Jade.PNG|Strawberry Jacket Jade Mika and jade.png|Jade Holding her pet cat,Mica Jadetv.jpg jades.png Bratz dancing with Alonce.gif Bratz -Jade & Sasha Poka Dancing.gif (Please don't add any images to the gallery) Bratz Desert Jewelz Jade.jpg Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Kool Kat (Jade).jpg Cam App Jade.jpg Forever Diamondz Jade.jpg Featherageous Jade (Cartoon).PNG Jade.jpg Jade.png 1332px-Jade.png Jade Rock Angelz.jpg Jadeprincess.jpg Jade1.jpg Jadebratz.jpg XpressitJade.jpg AllGJade.jpg P4fjade.png Jadefp.jpg Bratz-designed-by-doll-jade-1-.jpg Jadekidz.jpg Babyzjade.jpg Bratz Passion 4 Fashion 7th Edition Jade.jpg Bratz Party Jade Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Party Jade Logo.jpg Bratz Party Jade.jpg Bratz Party Jade Doll.jpg Bratz Funk-N-Glow Jade.jpg Bratz Funk-N-Glow Jade Doll.jpg Bratz X-Press It Jade Back.jpg Bratz Sun Kissed Summer Jade.jpg Bratz Sun Kissed Summer Jade Doll.jpg Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Jade.jpg Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Jade Doll.jpg Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Jade Doll 2.jpg Bratz Formal Funk Jade.jpg Bratz Formal Funk Jade Doll.jpg Bratz Girls Nite Out Jade.jpg Bratz Girls Nite Out Jade Doll.jpg Bratz Babyz Jade Doll.jpg Bratz The Movie Jade in Fashion Design.jpg Kool Kat.png Bratz The Movie Janel Parrish Wall Paper.jpg jade kidz.png 35001346_194462907918397_5467437967024848896_n.jpg|Jade's new logo design. Bratz_Girlz_Really_Rock_Jade_Wallpaper.jpg|''Bratz Girlz Really Rock Jade Wallpaper 582e48859ea7b99be7dd6927b134ffe2.jpg Media * Jade is voiced by: ** Soleil Moon Frye, Alexandra Carter, Brittany Wilson, Britt Irvin in the television series, video games and some movies. ** She was portrayed by Janel Parrish in Bratz: The Movie. Category:Characters Category:Princess Category:Diamondz Category:Female Characters Category:Bratz Category:Black-haired Bratz